


Empire of the Sun

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Goujun’s father surrendered to the King of Heaven, he had no idea how much it would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire of the Sun

Goujun, young Dragon King of the Western Ocean, strode down the halls of his father’s palace as naked as the day he was hatched. His pearly white scales had been polished to a high shine and his thick silver mane was heavy with delicately carved seashell ornaments. Envious looks from his father’s warriors followed his progress, making him grin toothily, proud of his appearance even in these dire circumstances.

Today was destined to be the worst day of Goujun’s rather short and violent life, his last day of freedom with his own people. The long running war against the Kami was over at last, his father the High King having bowed his head in defeat and sued for peace. The supreme leader of the Kami’s space fleet, the Jade Emperor of the space juggernaut Tenkai, would be arriving with his honour guard for the official surrender when the sun was at its peak. 

A small but incredibly important part of the official surrender involved an exchange of progeny, ostensibly as liaisons to encourage an exchange of information and culture between their two races, but only because the word ‘hostage’ had such an ugly ring to it. After the ceremony, Goujun and his three brothers would be leaving their homes forever and heading into space with the kami whilst four of the Jade Emperor’s nephews would be staying planetside with the dragons. 

Goujun was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

Stepping into the formal atrium after being announced, Goujun inclined his head politely towards his father, who was wearing only his scales and a staunch expression and standing regally in the centre of the room illuminated in the natural spotlight, before joining his three equally naked brothers beneath the smaller of the two skylights. The brilliant sunshine glittered off their scales and danced around the polished marble room with their every movement, like their own personal rainbow.

They didn’t talk as the minutes slowly ticked by - they had already said everything that needed saying.

When the sun was directly overhead, the herald announced in his booming voice that the kami had arrived. Curious despite himself, Goujun kept his body language carefully neutral as he studied the beings that he had spent his entire life fighting, and whom he was about to enter into permanent exile with. 

He had seen plenty of mortally injured and dead kami, and the occasional broken-spirited captive, but they were nothing against the proud warriors standing in the heart of the Dragon High King’s palace like they owned the place.

The imposing one at the front was clearly the Jade Emperor. His suit was intricately decorated, as was his formal ankle-length sleeveless vest, and he was wearing an elaborate headdress that Goujun knew was home to any number of the clever electrical devices that the kami excelled in creating.

There were four slightly less decorated young men standing in a huddle behind the Jade Emperor that Goujun presumed to be the nephews who would be staying as cultural liaisons. They did not look at all happy with their fate, and Goujun couldn’t find it in himself to blame them. He wasn’t particularly happy with the future that had dumped on his shoulders either.

The warriors surrounding the Jade Emperor and his party were clearly more than ceremonial, their stances, the way that their eyes constantly moved about the room, and most tellingly, the way that their fingers twitched towards their weapons, told Goujun that these were beings that had fought in the endless war, beings that he had quite possibly engaged in combat with. 

It was a surreal experience to see them standing so calmly amidst the familiar accoutrements of his father’s court, the world of his childhood, standing out so spectacularly with their brightly coloured garments and suspicious expressions.

The ceremony was surprisingly short and to the point, the exact opposite of what Goujun was expecting, and in barely anytime at all, he was saying his final goodbyes to his father – he had already said his farewells to his household and his kingdom – and following the kami through the familiar stone corridors towards the spaceport with his brothers.

The shuttle ride to the Starcruiser Izora that the kami had flown in on was unsettling to say the least. There were no windows to speak of, the kami relying solely on their electronic devices, and the air was much colder and drier than Goujun was used to, with a distinctly antiseptic odour. It set his scales on edge and made him feel tense and twitchy, which in turn made the kami warriors anxious.

“Goujun,” his oldest brother warned as the tension rapidly mounted in the small shuttle, “just because you aren’t a good land to space flyer does not mean that you should make our hosts equally nervous.” Goujun ground his teeth together at the bold-faced lie, but he couldn’t deny that the words had obviously eased the tense atmosphere.

Taking several deep breaths, he concentrated on centring himself and on calming his physical reactions. With every soft exhalation, he could see the stress seeping from the shoulders of both his brothers’ and the kami warriors. The Jade Emperor was pretending to be oblivious to tension rising and falling in the cabin and talking quietly with several of his aides.

Goujun was all too familiar with the never ending flood of bureaucracy that came with leadership, and it was rather comforting to know that it encumbered the kami as well. Even if it did drive home the fact his own staff were not here with him, but were in fact at home getting on with the business of running his kingdom whilst he was away – indefinitely. 

An obsequious cough by his shoulder caught Goujun’s wandering attention and he turned to regard the kami bowing politely at him. After a painfully politically-correct discussion, Goujun eventually figured out that the man was trying to decipher if he was male or female, and if he might like some kami-style garments to wear. It was all Goujun could do not to laugh in his face.

He hadn’t realised just how difficult it was for the kami, with their external mammalian anatomy, to distinguish between male and female Dragons, whose secondary sexual characteristics were much more subtle, and whose cultural speech patterns did not involve male and female pronouns.

Glancing sideways at his brothers, to see if they were also being politely interrogated, he was surprised to see them already holding small bundles of cloth and looking curiously at him. Turning back to the kami before him, his mane brushed against the middle of his back and it suddenly struck him why the man before him thought that he might be female. His brothers’ kept their manes cropped to their shoulders, and did not wear any ornamentation braided in as he did. A quick check of the other kami in the shuttle revealed that they too all had their hair either cropped short, or pulled back into a knot at the nape of their neck. 

Sighing mentally at the ribbing that he knew he was going to receive from his brothers’ for this, he placed a clawed hand in the middle of his chest and clearly stated that not only was he male, but that he would be happy to accept the kami-style garments to wear.

The man before him looked both embarrassed and relieved, and quickly handed him one of the bundles of cloth. Rising to his feet, Goujun joined his brothers’ as they moved into a small room off the main area where they could dress privately. 

In Dragon culture, garments were a sign of infirmity. Their scaled hides were thick enough to protect them from almost everything – the complete opposite of the soft skinned kami. It was a big step for the four of them, as Dragon Kings just beginning the prime of their lives, to deliberately cover themselves from neck to toe as though they were disfigured.

The four of them stood in awkward silence for several long minutes before the oldest of Goujun’s brothers finally sighed loudly and shook out the bundle of cloth he was holding.

“So little ‘sister’, why don’t you show us how these infernal garments work?” Goujun grit his teeth against the light teasing. He’d known that it was coming, but it didn’t make the annoyance any less.

Showing his teeth, he shook out his own bundle of cloth and discovered that he was holding a single-piece suit, of the same design as that of the warrior kami. He knew from his investigations of captured warriors during the war, that the material the suits were made of was stretchy, and that there was a hidden fastening down the side seam.

Handling the soft fabric delicately in his sharp claws, he slid the side fastening down and gingerly stepped into the suit. There were foot coverings built into bottom of the legs that stretched to fit the length of Goujun’s feet, claws and all, and an odd looseness in the groinal area that he put down to species differences. Sliding his arms into the sleeves, he had an awkward moment as the suit slowly stretched along the length of his torso, and then he carefully slid the seam fastening closed. 

It was a strange and uncomfortable experience being wholly encased in a fitted suit and Goujun wondered how the kami stood it. Turning to look at his brothers, he flinched slightly at the looks on their faces. The same look that he knew his own face wore whenever he encountered a Dragon wearing concealing garments. Swallowing convulsively, he hoped that he wasn’t going to encounter any mirrors in the near future – he knew wouldn’t be able to meet his own eyes if he did.

He waited patiently for his brothers’ to dress, and carefully avoided looking at them as they moved back out into the main cabin of the space shuttle. He noticed absently that most of the kami smiled approvingly when they looked up, and he realised that the Dragon King’s lack of clothing had been making many of the kami as uncomfortable as Goujun felt now. 

He wondered vaguely just how long it would take him before he became more kami than dragon, and what that would do to his people if he ever got the chance to return home again.

** -- ** --

Space Cadet Goujun strode down the narrow passageway of the starship training facility in the Tenkai Military Academy, his silver mane rippling smoothly down his back with every step. His standard issue grey MetaPoly student uniform shipsuit itched abominably and it was taking a great deal of self-control to not give into the desperate desire to scratch. 

Far from being treated like hostages or curiosities upon their arrival on the juggernaut Tenkai, Goujun and his brothers had instead been treated just like the other scions of power and privilege amongst the kami, and had quite literally been tossed into the Military Academy and told to do their best.

He rather suspected that the Jade Emperor’s nephews were not being treated nearly as well in their new homes, and it stung somewhat to think that this made them the lesser race.

The lessons that they learned in the Military Academy were varied and covered everything from close quarters hand-to-hand fighting to the proper format for a requestion s-mail and everything in between. Their standard issue student PEC’s also featured heavily in their lessons, and Goujun had come to wonder how it was that he had ever survived without one before – they just made life so much easier.

The PEC, or personal electronic centre, consisted of a narrow pair of wrist cuffs and an even narrower diadem-style headband that connected wirelessly both with themselves and with the ship-wide server. It operated mainly on voice commands and contained everything that Goujun needed in his day-to-day life; his s-mail, his class notes, his movements through the juggernaut Tenkai, and so much more. Of all the clever electrical devices that the kami had developed over the years, this had to be the best one ever.

As soon as he had the resources to do so, he was going to send a shipping container full of them back home to his people so that he could instantly stay in touch with what was happening in his kingdom whenever he wanted rather than waiting for his quarterly report. 

A soft beeping sound reminded him that he was due for his next lesson and he quickly checked his schedule to ensure that the lecturer hadn’t suddenly decided to switch venues again – the man seemed to find it highly amusing to randomly change lecture locations and to not send out s-mails to the class advising them of the alterations. Finding that everything was on track, he surreptitiously scratched at his chest with neatly trimmed claws, and turned to head straight for the familiar small lecture theatre at the end of the Corridor T. 

As he walked, he had his PEC project tiny images of the starships currently docked at Tenkai. This was his final term of classes, and given his current grades, he was on track to be assigned to one Starcruisers after graduation. It was an exciting thought to think that one day soon he would be in charge of one of the little spaceships, with a kami crew ready and eager to do his bidding. 

His brothers were doing equally well, even if he didn’t get to see them as often as he’d like – they were all in separate classes and their schedules rarely ever seemed to line up. It felt like years since they’d last all been together and decades since they’d left home and come to reside with the kami. Goujun sometimes found it hard to remember what his life had been like before the war had ended.

** -- ** --

Captain Goujun strode along the grated composite walkway suspended over the water purifiers on the Starcruiser Sol. His long silver braid thumped lightly against his back with every step and his black SynthSilk uniform whispered sibilantly with every soft impact. His military issue PEC projected a tiny, semi-transparent image of the ships’ bowels just to the left of his direct gaze and a little flashing yellow light indicated his current location as he moved about on his inspection.

The middle-aged kami Engineer following him was quite clearly nervous about his presence, possibly because Goujun’s crisp new Captain’s uniform highlighted the fact that he quite definitely _not_ a kami, but more probably because the man was trying to hide something illicit – Goujun was determined to find out what that something was, even if it took him all day.

The man’s anxiety increased noticeably the closer that they came to the water recycling plant, his breathing quickening and his heels dragging, and Goujun bared his teeth in grim pleasure. He highly suspected that he was going to find a small still or hydroponic setup tucked into a back corner, and possibly an off-duty soldier or two. Rounding the corner, he stopped so suddenly that the Engineer literally ran right into him. This was so far from what he had been expecting that he was literally lost for words.

Rather than an alcohol or drug production unit, what Goujun had stumbled upon was pure extravagance. The Engineer had very cleverly converted one of the back-up water purifiers into a bath deep enough to swim in. Goujun’s mouth salivated at the sight of all that water. The space-faring kami used sonic showers to clean both themselves and their clothes, and Goujun had barely seen a body of water large enough to immerse his hand, let along his whole body in all the years that he’d been living in exile. 

He had taken at least three steps towards the tempting liquid before he noticed that the bath was occupied. The Engineer was wringing his hands and apologising rapidly, but Goujun wasn’t listening. 

The kami floating in the water was stunning. Long, slender limbs led to a lithely muscled torso and his long dark hair floated in a halo effect around his finely featured face. Goujun licked his lips as the man’s wide eyes met his. The air tasted of grease and chlorine, with the ever-present hint of antiseptic in the background. Disappointingly, he couldn’t detect even a hint of the Kami currently bathing in the water-tank.

Spying a small pile of clothing stacked neatly on a pipe, Goujun quickly stalked over to it and picked it up. A strong odour of unwashed kami rose to tease his nostrils and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He summarily dismissed the Engineer with a firm directive to explain himself in person in Goujun’s quarters at the end of his shift.

As the man slunk off, with an apologetic look over his shoulder at the kami still floating silently in the water, Goujun clenched his fist around the worn uniform again and breathed deeply. 

“Out of the water now, soldier.” He commanded in a low growl.

The little swells generated by the naked kami’s gentle movements through the water lapped at the sides of the tank and Goujun tried not to think about how wonderful it would feel to have those little wavelets dancing along his scales and gently caressing him.

Upon reaching the edge of the tank, the kami reached up and hoisted himself gracefully out of the water to stand at dripping attention within touching distance of Goujun, not at all concerned with his total nakedness. 

“What’s your name and rank?” Goujun barked out as a heavy drop of water slowly slid down the kami’s face to drip from his chin onto his naked chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as the drop made its slow way down over well-defined abdominals, before it disappeared into the thin line of hair that trailed from the man’s belly to his groin.

“Second Lieutenant Tenpou, Captain.” The man said as he saluted smartly, hair slicked back, eyes staring straight ahead and bare heels pressed softly together. 

Goujun inhaled sharply in shock. Second Lieutenant Tenpou was a shy and retiring officer in Operations whose slouched form always looked overwhelmed by his uniform and whose face was regularly obscured by a combination of thick bangs and the heads-up display that he usually used. It was hard to believe that the slick and toned man standing before him was the same person, but his PEC’s silence confirmed it – it would have beeped a warning if the man’s voice patterns hadn’t matched.

Running his eyes over the wet and naked kami one more time, he reminded himself firmly that not only were they different ranks in the same military, and the same gender, but they were also different species. He should be disgusted with himself, not trying to think of ways to get to know the other officer better, or wondering what his skin tasted like.

“Get dressed, Second Lieutenant.” His voice was noticeably deeper and rougher than it had been moments ago, and he thrust the crushed shipsuit forwards.

“Yes sir.” Tenpou’s breathing was noticeably faster than it had been and his fingers brushed lightly against Goujun’s own as the other man took back his uniform. Goujun swallowed loudly at the tantalising contact. The kami’s fingertips were warm and soft.

Trying to get himself under control, he stood and watched as Tenpou first shook out his shipsuit and then started to slide one leg in. That’s when everything went decidedly pear-shaped. The kami was still dripping wet, and the SynthSilk immediately stuck to his leg and refused to slide smoothly. The abrupt cessation of movement upset Tenpou’s balance and he stumbled forwards, his head striking Goujun’s pelvis with sufficient force to knock the dragon backwards. 

As he stumbled, Goujun’s hands automatically shot down to try and prevent Tenpou from crashing face first over the far edge of the walkway, but all that did was interfere with the kami’s own attempt to save himself. Their arms tangled together and Goujun had one brief moment to think ‘oh crap’ before they both tumbled backwards into the converted backup water purifier, landing with an incredible splash that forced the air from his lungs.

The enveloping lukewarm water felt fantastic on Goujun’s scales, even with the wet SynthSilk sticking to him everywhere. Tenpou’s arms around him, as the kami pressed close, were even better. If he hadn’t needed to draw breath so desperately, he would have been quite happy to stay submerged for as long as possible. As it was, he kicked frantically for the surface.

He emerged with a gasp, Tenpou still wrapped around him.

“Can you swim sir?” Were the first words out of the kami’s mouth and Goujun was hard pressed not to laugh in his face. Who’d ever heard of a dragon that couldn’t swim?

“Yes, Second Lieutenant, I can swim.” The look of relief on Tenpou’s face at Goujun’s words would have been laughable if he hadn’t known that most kami had never seen a body of water large enough to immerse themselves in, let alone one large enough to swim in. Now that he thought about it, it was actually rather surprising that Tenpou, and presumably the clever Engineer who had made the pool, could. It made him wonder just how many other crew members on the Sol knew about the pool and utilised it.

Tenpou’s grasp on him loosened, prelude to him moving away, and Goujun’s arms moved before he even had time to consider the consequences. His hands slid around the kami’s bare back and tugged him closer. Tenpou exhaled softly into his delicately pointed ear at the motion and settled himself more comfortably in Goujun’s embrace. His heart stuttered in his chest at the feeling of the other man wrapped around him and they bobbed jerkily in the water for several moments before he could kick his feet back into action and propel them towards the edge of the tank.

Upon reaching the edge, he raised one hand to grasp hold of a handy pipe, for additional leverage, and pressed Tenpou firmly against the thick plastic. The kami responded by wrapping his legs tightly around Goujun’s waist and tilting his head up to brush their lips briefly together. Goujun could feel the hard press of Tenpou’s arousal against his belly, and it was a big relief to know that the kami was doing this because he wanted to, not because he thought that it might get him out of trouble.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Tenpou’s. Kissing wasn’t something that dragons did, and until he’d come to live with the kami, Goujun would never have even thought of doing such a strange thing. 

Until this exact moment, he’d never had the opportunity to try it. 

Until this exact moment, he’d never wanted to. 

It felt rather pleasant, in a strange kind of way, but nowhere near as fantastic as the holograms had led Goujun to believe. He pulled back slightly, amused when Tenpou followed his movement, and parted his lips to allow his tongue to taste the air. Instead of air, his tongue met Tenpou’s as their lips crashed together again. This was so much better than before, even if the idea of having another beings’ tongue inside his mouth was kind of disturbing. 

Tenpou’s mouth tasted of strongly of menthol, and he moaned enticingly in Goujun’s arms as their tongues battled together for dominance. Lower down, the kami’s hips were thrusting in the same rhythm, grinding desperately against Goujun’s belly. It was enough to make his own organ start to swell within the confines of his body, and he was tempted to let it out, to let it rub against Tenpou’s organ until they both peaked. 

In the end though he decided that, given the current circumstances, it would take far too much effort to extract himself, and instead he chose to allow his partner his pleasure and hoped that the kami would be open to a repeat performance, or two, at a later date.

He pulled Tenpou more tightly against his chest and attempted to thrust back against the kami, a difficult task when he lacked sufficient purchase, but judging by the way that Tenpou’s moans increased in both volume and frequency, his efforts were appreciated.

When Tenpou broke their kiss, Goujun was momentarily disappointed, but then he realised that the strangled gasp that the kami made was the sound of his pleasure peaking. The way that the man went limp in his arms immediately after ejaculating was someone disturbing, but the satisfied smirk on his face told Goujun that it was nothing to worry about.

With a murmured ‘stay here’, he boosted the relaxed and sated kami up onto the walkway and dived down to retrieve the man’s lost shipsuit. The water that completely surrounded him, warm and soft like a security blanket, felt marvellous but the pool’s very existence was a flagrant breach of military regulation and he was honour-bound to shut it down and to punish those who had created it. It was a damn shame, but in this instance his hands were tied. 

Although, he did have at least another two hours before he had to be anywhere and no one but Tenpou would ever know of his little indiscretion, and considering what they’d just done together, he didn’t think that the kami would be telling anyone. Smiling to himself, he kicked his feet and turned a few childish somersaults, just for the sheer fun of it. 

** -- ** --

Captain Goujun strode quietly down the padded corridor of the Starcruiser Sol’s barracks. His thick new bangs brushed against lightly his forehead and ears with every step and his SynthSilk uniform easily hid the pink flush that suffused his abdominal scales.

After their unexpected and illicit liaison in the illegal pool, Goujun had found himself completely obsessed by Tenpou. He had looked up the man’s schedule and made a point of dropping in on him at least once in every shift. Not necessarily to indulge in any kissing or cuddling, although he never said ‘no’ if the occasion presented itself, but just to get to know the man better.

Every word that they exchanged made Goujun long for more, every kiss left him panting and desperate, and after every time that they touched, he swore he could feel the texture of Tenpou’s skin on his scales for hours. He was completely infatuated and longed to take things to the next level, but was wary of rousing the suspicions of his crew.

Eventually, a prime opportunity presented itself in the form of a complete systems upgrade. He quite simply commanded Tenpou to make himself available upon request to train Goujun in using the new operating system. No one so much as batted an eyelid.

Their first few private meetings really were all about the system, because Goujun did actually need to know how to use it, but as soon as he knew what he was doing, they moved onto other, more intimate, studies.

Goujun was more than a little bit fascinated with kami anatomy, a fascination that Tenpou returned in spades. They spent many long, pleasurable hours exploring each other with their fingers and tongues. Bringing each other off again and again until they could only collapse exhausted onto the narrow bunk. 

Goujun was amazed at how sensitive Tenpou was, his thin skin transmitting far more sensation than thick scales ever could. Sucking on the nipples that all kami had, but dragons did not, caused his lover to dissolve into giggles and beg him to stop, whilst sucking on his exposed balls made the man groan in pleasure and beg him to continue. 

His organ, or cock as Tenpou called it, was equally astonishing. It looked so small and ugly hanging flaccid out in the open like that, but it quickly expanded into a thing of hardened beauty at the slightest stimulation. Sucking firmly on the tip caused a bitter liquid to leak into his mouth, and gently thumbing the prominent vein on its underside was a sure fire way to make Tenpou loose his cool and blow his load all over his stomach. 

The first time that Goujun had ventured below his balls and run his tongue over the small pink pucker that he found there, Tenpou had groaned wordlessly in pleasure and thrust up desperately against him. Inspired, Goujun had licked, sucked and gently nibbled with abandon until his lover was boneless with ecstasy and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

He’d been thrusting his tongue forcefully into the musky depths of Tenpou’s body when the kami had suddenly tangled long fingers in his hair and tugged at him frantically. Goujun had looked up with heavy-lidded eyes wondering what he’d done wrong. 

“Need you inside me, Captain.” Tenpou had whispered breathlessly into the heavy silence of his cabin, and Goujun hadn’t needed to be told twice. He’d quickly extracted his own organ from his genital cloacae, it was both longer and thinner than the kami’s and moist from his own natural lubrication, and he didn’t hesitate to position the angled head at the glistening entrance to Tenpou’s body.

His first thrust had not been anywhere near hard enough, and he’d skidded away from his destination with a frustrated groan. He’d been prepared for his second thrust and held himself steady as he pushed relentlessly forwards. Beneath him, Tenpou had moaned and tossed his head back as his passage clenched spasmodically around Goujun’s invading cock, but when Goujun had dared to stop, he’d been ordered in no uncertain terms to continue or die.

The feeling had been incredible. Soft pulsing heat had surrounded him so intimately, sweaty arms and legs wrapped firmly around his body, and Tenpou’s menthol scented breath mingling with his own as they both gasped and moaned with pleasure. It had been over far too soon, the overwhelming sensations pushing him to orgasm with blinding speed, and taking Tenpou along with him. 

As they’d laid there, still tangled together, and tried to catch their breaths, Goujun had realised that he was hopelessly in love. It was far more than the simple infatuation he had initially assumed. He wondered what that said about him, that he not only found the kami appealing enough to indulge in intimate relations with, but that he found him appealing enough to actually fall in love with, and how his brothers’ would take the news when they inevitably found out. 

** -- ** --

Commander Goujun frowned pensively as he strode down the pale pink plascrete walkway that separated the tiny personnel housing pods from the Western Airdocks on the space juggernaut Tenkai. His neat silver braid fluttered behind him and his brand new white MetaKev shipsuit automatically adjusted itself to compensate for his increased exertion. He was on his way to inspect the Altair, his new Galaxy–class Starcruiser. 

His new commission, as Commander of Tenkai’s Western Armies, was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it was tremendous achievement for a non-kami, but on the other it meant that he had to be separated from Tenpou – who had been promoted to Marshall and given command of the Starcruiser Vega. He had no idea how he was supposed to cope with only seeing his lover via hologram, unable to touch him or to taste him. 

Tonight would be the last time that he would see Tenpou in person for the Merciful Goddess only knew how long, and they had both been ordered to attend a formal dinner in honour of the restructured Western Army. He would much rather have spent the night in bed with his lover, glutting himself on Tenpou before they flew out, on separate ships, in the morning. It was not to be however, and he would just have to make the best of it.

The evening was just as long and boring as he’d suspected it was going to be. He and Tenpou had been seated just far enough apart so that they could not politely converse without being incredibly rude to several very powerful men, and they were thwarted every time that they tried to steal a few moments together. Goujun had begun to suspect that someone had found out about their relationship, disapproved of it, and was determined to put an end to it in any way possible.

It was past midnight before they could finally plead a need to rest before the dawn launch, and escape back to the barracks with the other officers who had also been in attendance at the party. As a group they were rowdy and excited and there was little opportunity for Goujun and Tenpou to slip away unnoticed. 

In the end, Goujun had quite simply grabbed Tenpou’s hand and towed him past the officers barracks and into his own private quarters, enduring the catcalls from his men with as much grace as he could muster. Tenpou, on the other hand, had a great deal of fun responding to the jeers with indecent suggestions of his own, and even Goujun was muffling laughter by the time he managed to get the door latched shut.

He took a long moment to just _look_ at his lover, taking in the fitted uniform, the heavy bangs and shoulder length hair, and the gorgeous eyes that are staring straight back at him, the pupils blown wide with lust. Tenpou parted his lips and his tongue poked out momentarily to wet them, and suddenly Goujun couldn’t wait one more moment. He lunged across the room and pressed his lover up against the wall, mashed their mouths together and kissed him sloppily. 

In his arms, Tenpou moaned desperately and thrust up against him. Goujun pulled back to stare into his lovers’ eyes before crashing down to his knees and nuzzling at the prominent bulge in Tenpou’s uniform pants. It only took a moment for the kami to undo his clothing and push it down past his hips, and then Goujun was on him, sucking his cock like his life depended on it. Tenpou’s hands were clenched tightly in his bangs, his fists pressed into the space between Goujun’s ears and horns, and his hips thrust forwards in time with his gasping breaths, pushing himself further down Goujun’s throat with every movement.

When the kami came with an explosive shout of pleasure, Goujun struggled to swallow it all without chocking and very nearly succeeded. A few dribbles escaped his mouth and he used his finger to quickly swipe them up. When he looked up at Tenpou, with his finger still in his mouth being sucked clean, the kami was staring down at him, red in the face and panting for breath. 

Goujun surged to his feet, one hand going straight to the fly on his uniform and the other to the swelling curve of Tenpou’s ass. He reached in and drew his organ out before he hoisted his lover up and pressed him firmly against the wall. He thrust blindly with his hips, both of his hand occupied with supporting his lover, searching for the right spot as Tenpou moaned and whispered filthy things into his ears.

When he finally found his target, they both groaned as he pushed his way inside. He knew that Tenpou would be feeling the burn for days, but at least it would give him something to remember Goujun by. He thrust rapidly with his hips, chasing his own pleasure relentlessly, and came quickly with a growl of ecstasy. 

When he’d pulled out and lowered Tenpou’s feet back to the floor, he kissed his lover gently on the lips. They had another four hours before they had to be up and about, and Goujun wanted to spend every minute of it with Tenpou. 

** -- ** --

Goujun, Dragon King of the Western Oceans, Commander of Tenkai’s Western Armies, Captain of the Starcruiser Altair, and love-struck idiot, drummed his fingers on his thighs impatiently. It had been five years since he had last seen his lover in the flesh, and now they finally had reason to meet again. A youkai uprising was taking place in Quadrant fifteen, and the entire Western Army was mobilising to meet it. He had called a strategy meeting and insisted that all ships’ captains attend. 

They were to meet on the bridge of the Bird, a small but fast Starcruiser under the command of General Kenren, and Goujun was impatient for the appointed time to roll around. He rose to his feet to check his appearance for the umpteenth time, and sighed as he caught himself preening in the mirror. He and Tenpou spoke via hologram several nights a week; his lover was not going to care if he looked a little less than perfect in person.

As he stepped out of the Teleporter, Goujun’s eyes immediately raced around seeking out his lover. He wanted to stride across the room and sweep the man off his feet, carry him off to ravish him in private until they were both sweaty and out of breath, and then do it all again, but restrained himself with great effort. He could see the quiver run through Tenpou’s body and knew that the kami was thinking the same thing he was. It didn’t help his own self control in the slightest.

“Commander.” Goujun turned his head to see General Kenren saluting smartly. He raised his own hand and saluted in reply. There was a broad grin on the General’s face, one that Goujun inherently distrusted.

“My apologies Commander, but the Bird appears to be suffering from a slight technical glitch in the holograph projector. Could I offer you a room to refresh yourself whilst the engineers debug the problem and repair it?”

Blood pounded in Goujun’s ears at Kenren’s words, and his eyes immediately slid over to meet Tenpou’s. His Marshall smirked happily at him and walked forwards to clap a companionable hand on Kenren’s shoulder.

“Shall I show you to your room Commander?” he asked with a heated look in his eyes. Goujun was still completely lost for words, but he managed to nod quick agreement and shoot Kenren a thankful look. He would have to find out what it had cost Tenpou to arrange this, and what it would take to make it happen again – but not until after he had reacquainted himself with the body of his lover.


End file.
